The present invention pertains to a visor and particularly to a sliding visor construction
In multiple visor installations of the type, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,359, it is desirable to provide at least one visor which can slide along a support member to provide effective sunblocking protection. In the above-identified patent, the sliding visor is made of a polymeric material including integral mounting bosses surrounding a solid pivot rod. Other sliding visor constructions have also been suggested as, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,865,428 and 4,521,046. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 138,368 entitled ADJUSTABLE VISOR and filed on Dec. 28, 1987, also discloses a sliding visor construction with a built-in torque control device.